


The Darkroom

by tangledineden



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledineden/pseuds/tangledineden
Summary: Ever since his entrance to the darkroom, Zen had been entranced by the dripping carmine lights. There was something beautiful about the way they lit the room, creating unfamiliar angles and whole new perspectives of things he thought he knew well - his lover included.





	

Ever since his entrance to the darkroom, Zen had been entranced by the dripping carmine lights. There was something beautiful about the way they lit the room, creating unfamiliar angles and whole new perspectives of things he thought he knew well - his lover included. Jihyun was truly showing new colors. He was determined, focused on the task in front of him, but still obviously enjoying himself, smiling as he worked.

The photographer had busied himself all that day in the small darkroom, but Zen had asked to come along. He wanted to support V in anyway he could, especially with how supportive V was of his career. He had not expected in any way to find himself enjoying his time there. Such alien surroundings were taking adjustment, but he found it fascinating how the entire world seemed to shift inside this little room. Hyun especially loved watching Jihyun work in the setting. The new shadows under his cheekbones gave the older man a harsher, serious look, entirely different from his typical warm appearance. His furrowed brows and angled features demanded attention, which Zen was more than happy to give. God, was he lucky to ever have such a man.

"Hyun?"  
"Huh?" Zen broke his slight daze, eyes readjusting to make contact with V's, inquisitive. "What?"

V grinned. Even his teeth seemed sharper in this light. Zen found his heart beating harder with every new discovery of him.

"I asked if you heard me. Though I'm certain now you didn't."

Zen sighed, running his hands absentmindedly through the ends of his hair, taking them off the counter behind him. "I'm sorry, jagiya," he replied. "I was distracted watching you work." He had to resist to compliment his boyfriend profusely on just what he'd noticed. It would do nothing but embarrass V; he didn't take compliments well.

"I said it's done drying. Do you want to see?"

Zen immediately stood from his leaning position, yelling out affirmative noises as he made a straight line for the sink where V stood. He watched as V unclipped a hanging picture from its clothespins, dry, and put it facedown on the counter. A dripping picture was slipped out of the sink to replace it, and it took its place on the twine strung overhead. Turning back toward the counter, Jihyun picked up the picture, blank side facing Zen. "It's a split filter image. I thought it fit."

Zen noted, as V continued, explaining about the developing procedure, that this was the one place the photographer had ever appeared to be wholly confident. He held himself well, bowing his shoulders to no one. Zen loved it.

"Hyun." A slight laugh followed.

"Sorry," Zen mumbled, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, leather collar folded by his thumb.

Jihyun simply shook his head, chuckling slightly, before flipping the picture and handing it over. It was breathtaking. It was a depiction of Zen, standing facing an achromatic sky, old bare trees littering the otherwise bare area around him. The lighting appeared to be developed in strips, more exposure in certain sections than others. Hyun found himself at a loss for words; he never understood how someone could capture so much inside a single frame, and yet the picture in his hands screamed a story.

"Jihyun, this is beautiful," he whispered, though perhaps it was more a prayer. The following smile was something he could get lost in.

Zen leaned forward, cupping V's cheek with a hand, lightly pulling him forward to connect their lips. His eyes fluttered shut, and he felt Jihyun take a deep breath and stumble backwards, colliding against the counter. Zen backed up with him, kiss unbroken, and quickly set the photograph down before tangling his other hand in blue hair, giving a slight tug.

The responding gasp spurred him to continue, and Jihyun's body reacted positively. He reached back, hands quickly finding the rubber band holding his lover's hair up and tugging. It snapped, falling to the floor, and long silken hairs slid down into Zen's shoulders, falling to cover his and Jihyun's cheeks.

They pushed further back into the counter, desperate for the other's touch. Burning hands found their way into Zen's hair, tangling and pulling him further toward his partner. Hyun smiled against Jihyun's lips before opening his mouth to deepen their kiss. V took it all hungrily, equally eager for touch.

Jihyun began to tug at the hem of Zen's jacket, and Zen moved his arms to let it slide off onto the floor. He momentarily broke away, breathing heavily, before peeling away his shirt and letting it find its way to the ground around their feet. Immediately after he fell back into the kiss, giving yet another pull to V's hair, sharper this time.

A soft moan left Jihyun's mouth, and Zen forced himself to keep his mind off it. Instead he focused on the softness of the lips on his own, the sweetness of the mouth he found himself in. The tenderness of Jihyun's touch and mannerisms, the love pouring through them.

It quickly began to evolve again, and soon wet lips were trailing doen Hyun's throat. His fingers found the buttons to the other's shirt, and he began to work at them, swiftly tugging them open. Hyun took Jihyun's face in his hands and moved him back into the kiss, lingering in it before dragging himself away. He rested their foreheads together.

"I love you," he said softly, combing through Jihyun's hair with a feather touch. He felt a shiver beneath him. "I love you too," his partner replied, voice obviously unsteady and breathless.

"I wish we could stay here. In this moment."

A hum of agreement filled the silent darkroom, accompanying the dripping of chemicals from hanging portraits.

"Remind me to thank Rui again later for letting me use this room."

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self indulgently and I will not apologize


End file.
